Hope
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Kaylie Stark, Tony Stark's half sister arrives in New York for an unexpected visit. She hopes to just have a normal vacation despite the fact that her brother lives with superheroes. Without wanting too Kaylie becomes involve in the lives of the avengers as well as in the love life of a certain captain. Steve/OC.
1. Kaylie

**1. Kaylie **

Twenty seven year old Kaylie Stark had no idea where she was. She looked at the map on her phone trying to make sense of the squiggly lines on the map trying, actually hoping that it would make sense.

But no such luck.

"It will be easy to find," Kaylie muttered under her breath as she tied her light blond hair into a ponytail. "Manhattan is just like Malibu, he said. Yeah, right."

She couldn't believe that her own older brother (ok, half brother) hadn't even bother to pick her up at the airport because he was "busy." Though she guessed it wasn't much of a surprise, responsibility had never been one of Tony's strong suits. Yet, couldn't he give her better directions than a "big, magnificent tower, the best in all of New York."

She had gotten out of her taxi earlier because there was too much traffic and Kaylie had just decided to walk the rest of the way, hoping it would have been easier to find it.

She was so focused on the map in front of her and trying to make sense of it that she didn't noticed when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." she replied, blushing. "I wasn't looking."

"It's all right ma'am." a tall, handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes smiled at her. A familar pink blush appearing on his cheeks as well. "Happens all the times with those devices."

Kaylie looked at her phone. "You mean a cell phone?"

"Right." he said. "That's what I meant a cell phone."

Kaylie looked at him puzzled, it was strange the way that this man was speaking to her. Usually if she bumped into someone they would yell their heads off. "I'm Kaylie." she said. "I'm visiting from Malibu."

"I'm Steve." he shook her hand. "I live here."

Kaylie practically blew a sigh of relief. "Really? Can you help me then?"

"Sure," Steve shrugged. "Anything."

Kaylie put away her phone. "My brother was supposed to pick me up, but he ended up ditching me so he wanted me to got to his house instead. He calls it Stark Tower. Big building? Do you know where that is?"

Steve's blue eyes squinted in confusion. "Wait, you said your brother lives there?"

Kaylie nodded. "Yep." she frowned at him. "Are you ok, Steve you're looking kind of pale."

"I'm fine." he insisted. "Ma'am, I'm afraid that your brother might have made a mistake. I know where Stark Tower is, but the owner is Tony Stark."

Kaylie raised an eyebrow. "I know he owns it, Tony Stark is my brother, well half brother. He wanted me to come see the renovations, but like you probably guessed I'm lost. And I was hoping that you would help me."

Steve nodded. "Of course. Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting, I didn't think-" he didn't finish his sentence as he just pointed to her suitcase. "Can I help you with you bag?"

"Thanks." she said as she let him get the purple suitcase. "I normally wouldn't ask, but I got pretty tired carrying them."

Steve shook his head. "It's no problem, ma'am, it seems I have more strength that I know what to do with it."

* * *

"Tony. . .Tony. . . Wake up." Pepper Potts flickered Tony Stark in the ear with her thumb and index finger.

Tony groaned as he pushed Pepper's hand away and placed the couch pillow on top of his face. "Go away."

"None of that." Pepper scolded as she took away the pillow. "Tony, you were suppose to pick up Kaylie at the airport two hours ago."

"I know." he grumbled.

"And? Why aren't you over there?"

"Because I already called her," he rolled over to the side. "I told her to find her own ride."

Pepper sighed frustrated. "Your sister hasn't set foot once in New York. Don't you think she might get lost?"

Tony stared at her with sleepy eyes. "Don't worry, I gave her instructions." Tony knew his sister, she might not be a genius like him, but Kaylie could take care of herself.

* * *

"I'm sorry to bother you," Kaylie said as she and Steve walked through the streets. They had been walking for a while now and she was getting tired from carrying the bags, but she didn't want to ask Steve for help even though he didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. "You know you could have just told me where I needed to go."

Steve chuckled. "Something tells me you would have gotten lost again."

"Well, maybe you're right." she said. "I'm not so good at reading maps or following instructions."

"I don't mind though," Steve continued. "I was heading that way myself."

"Oh, you're a friend of Tony?"

Steve hesitated. He couldn't exactly tell her that him and Tony were at each other's throats half of the time. "Something like that, we're. . .close. So Tony's is your half brother, mother or dad's side?"

"Dad." she said as if trying to search for the right words. "Daddy was a. . .ladies man. He had an affair with my mom even though he was still with Tony's mom, but here I am."

"Are you guys close?" he asked curious. He didn't think it was the best time to tell her that he had known her father back in the forties.

"Very. We went to the same boarding school. The fact that we're half siblings has never really bothered us." she said as they stopped in front of the large building. "Well here it is finally. Thanks for taking me here. Goodbye."

"Um, actually," Steve looked embarrassed. "I kinda live here also."

-End of Chapter One-

What do you think? Please review.


	2. Baby Sister

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorite/ followed. I was amazed by your response, I feel loved. Thanks guys : ) Hope you like chapter two.

* * *

**2. Baby Sister**

"Wait," Kaylie squinted as she tightened her grip on her suitcases, ready to make a quick escape just in case this "Steve" turned out to be a psycho case. "What do you mean you live here? The only one that lives here is my brother and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts."

"Actually." Steve chuckled nervously trying his best to explain, though he was stumbling through his own words. "Tony offered me shelter for a few weeks until I decide what I want to do with my life. He said my apartment was a dump." he sighed impatiently. "Which just for clarification it wasn't. It was a pretty nice place, cheap rent too. But you know Tony."

"Yeah, he can be pushy sometimes." Then realization hit her. Blond hair. Old fashion manners. The fact that he became increasingly lost when you mentioned something as simple as wi-fi. Steve. Steve Rogers. The Steve, AKA Mr. Captain America. Wonder Boy. Stud.

She really was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Oh," she grumbled as she hid her face in her hands trying to shield her blushing cheeks. "I'm such an. . .idiot."

Steve flinched as he tried to push away her hands from her face. "No, you're not. You're not a mind reader or something and I know Tony doesn't really tell you much, so you couldn't possibly know that I live here."

"It's not that." she insisted. "It's not the fact that I didn't know you lived here, it's the fact that we've been walking together all this time and I just barely found out who you are."

Steve looked at her quizzically. "But you already know who I am. I'm Steve."

"Captain America." she clarified.

"Oh," he said chuckling in relief. "I thought you were going to say something worse.""But why didn't you tell me?" Kaylie asked, fanning her blushing face. "Now I feel like a complete idiot for thinking you were a normal person."

"I am a normal person." he said kindly.

Kaylie snorted. "You think someone who's been alive since the forties and still manages to look like. . .well you. Normal?"

"Well," Steve pushed back his blond hair. "I guess it's a bit unusual. Though really I didn't mind that you didn't really know me, for a few minutes anyway. I prefer to be treated like a normal person than have people fawn over me."

"Well then." the blush was finally leaving her cheeks. She just had to remind herself that Steve was a normal person like her. Except he was from the forties. And a superhero. And even though he was like ninety something he was still insanely hot. Yep, she could do that. "I'll treat you like a normal person."

"Thank you." he opened the door. "After you Miss Stark."

"If we're playing the normal card then you'll have to call me Kaylie, not Miss Stark." she challenge.

He nodded. "All right, Kaylie after you."

She nodded as she grabbed her suitcases. "Thanks, Steve."

They took the elevator to the main floor, the living room. Pepper was nowhere to be seen and Tony didn't really care since he preferred to be alone when he drank his brandy.

"Baby sis!" he exclaimed when Kaylie and Steve came into the room. "And. . .Capsicle."

"I'm not talking to you." she fumed.

"Oh, come on don't be a drama queen." he rolled his eyes as he emptied his drink in the sink.

"I'm not being a drama queen," she fumed as she fished the bottle from Tony's hand and poured herself a drink. "Who the hell leaves their sister stranded the minute she steps out of the airport? I waited for you for an hour before I got your message."

Tony shrugged innocently. "You know better than to trust me. Besides you got here, that's the point."

"Yeah, with blisters on my feet." she rolled her eyes as she finished her drink. "If it wasn't for Steve I would have probably decided to sleep in a park bench by now."

"You wouldn't even go camping when we were little." Tony rolled his eyes. "I doubt you would sink so low to sleep on a park bench."

"If I was desperate enough, you could have at least left me better directions"

"Let bygones be bygones." he said as he squeezed her shoulders. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Maybe if you buy me the new Italian sports car-"

"Don't push it," he looked over his shoulder. "Thanks Rogers, I see you've meet my sister."

"Yeah, I did." he frowned. "You really shouldn't have done that Tony. Anything can happened to a young lady in New York."

"Yeah, I know kidnapping, murders, the works. Stop patronizing me, both of you." he pulled Kaylie's wrist. "Come on K, let's go to my lab it's more fun over there."

* * *

"So are you still with that guy Trevor? Tyler?" Tony asked trying to remember the name as he spinned around in his work chair.

"Truscott." Kaylie corrected as she viewed the Iron Man suits from their glass cages. "And no we broke up a while ago."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you saying that he was the love of your life and all that crap?"

"Yeah, until I found out he was also dating my assistant on the side." she replied bitterly. "Then it was bye, Truscott. Why do I have such bad luck with guys seriously? First there was Matt, then Kyle, and now Truscott and then they always ruin the relationship by doing stupid stuff."

"It's the Stark curse." Tony joked. "I think it prevents us from getting anyone suitable."

Kaylie smiled a little as she fixed her blond hair into a neater ponytail. "Hey, at least you have someone. Pepper. Me? I think I'm going to die alone with a bunch of cats at this rate."

Tony came behind her and hugged her. "No, you wont. You hate cats. You will probably die alone with a dog."

Kaylie elbowed him. "Thanks a lot. Love the support."

Tony shrugged. "What are big brother for?"

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Roommates

**3. Roommates**

Kaylie opened the refrigerator door and scanned the items inside. She had hoped that Tony had at least something remotely appealing to eat after the long flight, but she was disappointed.

The refrigerator contained only a half eaten banana, a cup of yogurt, and some bottles of champagne. She closed the doors with a thump and started rummaging through the cabinet. Nope, everything was empty.

"Jarvis?" she sighed. "Does my brother have even anything remotely edible to eat?"

"Negative, Miss Stark," the AI responded. "You know Mr. Stark is fond of fast foods and pizza deliveries."

"Yeah, I know." she rummaged through one of the drawers and found an old pizza menu lying around. She was just reading the specials when Steve popped in. "Oh, hey Steve." she said looking up from her pizza menu.

"Hi." he glance at the menu that she was staring at. "Are you thinking of ordering something?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm starving and Tony had nothing in the refrigerated as always. Do you know if Guillermo's Pizzas are any good?"

"Greasy pizza. Cardboard bread." Pepper Potts entered the room, her arms heavy with shopping bangs and her pale face flushed. She placed them all on the counter and started pulling out steaks and vegetables. "Hi, Kaylie how was you flight?"

"It was good." she said eyeing the food curiously. "So do you live here also?"

Pepper shrugged. "Not quite, I sleepover sometimes." she started madly cutting vegetables. "I'm so behind schedule, the steaks will never be ready."

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Potts," Steve asked starting at the frozen steaks and chocolate cake on the table. "What's the occasion?"

Pepper blushed a little bit as she glance at the counter. "Today is Tony's and mine's anniversary. I thought I'd surprise him with dinner here instead of going out. I told him to meet me here at five."

Kaylie frowned as she looked at her watch. "It's already five."

"I know, but knowing Tony he will show up three hours later, so I'll have everything ready by then." she glanced at Kaylie and lowered her eyes which she knew was girl code for: alone time.

"Well me and Steve were just going out for pizza, maybe see a late night movie." she said as she grabbed Steve's arm and started pulling a confused Steve towards the exit. "Good luck, Pepper."

* * *

"Sorry to pull you out like that," Kaylie apologize once she and Steve were outside of Stark Tower. "I just wasn't sure if you would get the hint that Tony and Pepper wanted to be alone."

"Actually, I got the hint when you started pulling me away." Steve said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So pizza and a late night movie?"

"Yeah," she shrugged embarrassed and was quick to point out. "You don't have to go with me if you don't really want to. I just made something up so that we could get out of the house. I'll just probably go walk around and find something to eat until Pepper goes home. . .or decides to sleep over."

"There's a nice Italian restaurant in Queens, I know it's kind of far, but-"

"Sure," she interrupted. "I would love to do some sight seeing. So should we get on a cab or a subway, because there is no way I'm driving in this chaos." she said motioning to the traffic that was already piling on.

"Come over here." he said as he motioned towards the parking lot adjoined under the tower. Kaylie and Steve stopped in front of a motorcycle. "We can take my motorcycle, we'll get there faster. Here." he handed her the helmet. "What's wrong?" Kaylie wouldn't take the helmet.

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before, are you sure I wont fall off and get run over by a truck?" she accused him.

Steve shook his head amused. "Kaylie, I promise I wont let anything happen to you."

She hesitated a bit before she took the helmet. She awkwardly steeped on the bike.

"Hold on tight, to my waist." Steve instructed.

Kaylie nervously did as she was told and even between the leather jacket and the shirt she could feel Steve's toned muscles. _Stop it Kaylie, _she scolded herself. _He's your roommate and your tour guide nothing else beyond the friend level._

Steve drove out of the parking lot and she relaxed when the cool breeze touched her blushing cheeks.

"You ok back there?"

She nodded, until he realize he couldn't see her. "I'm fine."

"Good." he smiled. "Hold on."

* * *

Pepper sighed as she looked at her watch. 9:38, where was Tony anyway? He should have been here hours ago. They should have finished dinner already and they should be in his bed right now.

Her eyes threatened to water as she looked at the uneaten food in front of her. She slowly stood up and turned off the candles.

It was typical Tony.

Ever since the Chitiauri invasion things between them had been tensed and hectic. Between Pepper's meetings and running the company and Tony's suits and his duty to SHIELD they rarely saw each other and it felt like they were always canceling their plans or fighting. She couldn't even remember the last time he kissed her or had sex.

_You knew what you were getting yourself into, Potts_, she told herself. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed, as a little girl she had dreamed of having a husband who loved her very much and that they had dinner together and went dancing and eventually had children, but the fairytale had ended up being destroyed it seemed as Pepper grew older.

The doors finally clicked open and Tony stepped in looking confused. "Pep, what are you doing here?"

"I called you, emailed you, and reminded you this morning that I would be here this evening." her voice cracked as she stood up.

"Christ, Pep I forgot." Tony said as he pulled out his keys. "I had a meeting with Fury, then me and Bruce went out for a couple of drinks-"

"So your social life is more important?" she said coldly.

Tony looked at her panicked. "No, I just forgot. It was one time, what's the big deal?"

"It's not one time, Tony. You forgot last time and you actually ditched me at the restaurant the time before that."

"I said I'm sorry, I'll take you to dinner tomorrow, who cares?"

Pepper glared at him. "Oh, that's really nice, Tony. You know what the big deal about this dinner was? It was our anniversary."

Tony gaped at her. "It-It was-"

"Yes." Pepper snapped as she grabbed her purse. "But you seem too busy or you care too much about SHIELD, or you suits, or you friends to think about our relationship. In fact I think you're far too involved in other things to even be in a relationship right now Mr. Stark."

Tony froze as he gulped. "So what are you saying?"

Pepper sighed sadly. "I think it's time we took a break. Permanently."

* * *

"Whoa, slow down." Steve chuckled and Kaylie sheepishly put down her second slice of pizza.

Kaylie hadn't known how hungry she was until Steve stopped in front of the small Italian place and she smelled the delicious aromas of pizza and pasta. It made her mouth water.

She was kind of embarrassed of eating like if she were part of some food competition, but she was just so hungry.

"Sorry."

"I just don't want you to choke." he clarified as he stared at her empty plate. "I'm, guessing you liked the food."

"Very much." she said as she played with the leftover pasta on her plate. "So how did you know about this place anyway? It's so far from the tower."

"I like sightseeing." he shrugged. "And it's actually the small, unknown places that have the best food."

Kaylie shrugged. "That I can agree on."

The smile disappeared from Steve's face. Kaylie turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"There's Natasha and Clint." he said and then informed her. "My teammates, the agents for SHIELD. It seems weird that they are in Queens. They are usually in Manhattan or around the world." He didn't tell her that they were dressed in their SHIELD uniform and that they appeared to be looking for someone.

"Do you want to go talk to them?"

Steve shook his head as he stood up. "I think we should get going."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Broken Heart

**4. Broken Heart**

When Kaylie and Steve arrived at the tower they found the entire dining room table and kitchen is disarray. Food thrown all over the floors, candles broken in half, and broken pieces of plates and bent flowers.

Tony was standing in the adjoined bar holding a glass of whisky and didn't even bother looking at them.

"Tony." Kaylie exclaimed as she tried to avoid stepping over the broken pieces of glass. She bended down and picked up the candles and the flowers, she put them on the counter while Steve surveyed the rest of the damage. "What-What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled in a tone that Kaylie hardly heard her brother use. The last time she had heard it was when Kaylie almost got run over by a car when Tony had been teaching her how to play baseball and Howard had yelled at them both. He raised his glance at Steve who was starting to sweep the broken pieces of glass. "Don't bother, cap I'll call a maid tomorrow."

"What if people step on them?" he asked confused. "It's ok, I don't mind cleaning up." he had never seen Tony this upset before. He always had a smirk on his face or a smart comment up his sleeve, but right now he looked downright beaten. It kind of freaked him out.

Tony paused. "Good point. Sorry I was having a Britney Spears moment."

Kaylie wanted to ask if something had happened with Pepper, but she decided to wait until Steve was out of the room. There was no way that Tony would discuss his feeling with Steve in the room.

She started helping Steve put the trash in small piles. Tony didn't move from his spot.

Kaylie released her blond hair from her ponytail. It fell down her shoulders. "Steve, can you please get me some bags from the supply room? Jarvis, will tell you were."

He nodded. "Sure."

The second Steve left Kaylie pounced on him. "Talk." she said hoping to basically glare his down, but she was at a disadvantage when she was a foot shorter than him and she was just his kid sister. "Something happened with Pepper didn't it?"

Tony took another sip of his drink and avoided looking at her blue eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So it was with Pepper." she insisted. "You better tell me, Tony I'm not going to stop until you talk. So either you open that big mouth of yours or you'll have the chance to tell Steve as well."

"You suck at blackmailing." he scoffed as he refilled his drink. "And besides Rogers wouldn't care, heck he will probably suggest I ask Oprah for advice or Dr. Phil."

Kaylie sighed, why couldn't her brother be serious for once when it came to his own feelings? Couldn't he stop joking for once? "You forgot again, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." he snapped, but his voice led him on. "Ok, maybe I did."

Kaylie groaned. "Oh, Tony why do you keep letting this happen? Let me guess she left home mad."

"No."

"Oh, good-"

"She broke up with me."

Kaylie gaped at him and then flushed red. "Oh, Tony. I'm sorry. Maybe she was just upset, I'm sure you two will patch things up by tomorrow."

"I doubt it." he said. "She seemed pretty pissed off and she told me things not worth mentioning. Who knows maybe I need a break from these so called stable relationships. I like one stands better."

"I could talk to her if you want." she offered.

"No thanks special K, I'll handle it myself. Wonder boy just came back with the trash bags." he noted.

Kaylie took one of the trash bags and started filling them up.

"Tony, Kaylie and I saw Natasha and Clint in Queens." Steve told him.

"So?"

"So aren't you the least bit suspicious?" he said in disbelief. "They hardly leave the helicarrier, let alone be in Queens. It's been peaceful for weeks. You don't think that-"

"Cap." he said flatly. "I don't care what birdbrain and scary spider are up too. I'm going to bed."

"What's wrong with him?" Steve grunted annoyed.

"He had a bad night." she said. "Sorry about that. We should be going to bed soon. Thanks for tonight, Steve it was fun."

Steve blushed crimson. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

Kaylie yawned as she stepped into the kitchen early the next morning. Her blond hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. She was just going into the kitchen for some orange juice when she noticed that there was someone sitting on the kitchen counter, a cup of black coffee in her hands with fake tan legs dangling over the counter.

"Hi!" the woman no older than twenty said. She was tall and willowy with pale blond hair, she was wearing her brother's old MIT sweatshirt.

_Oh no, _she mentally groaned. _Not this again_. "Hi, um-"

"Savannah," Savannah said a little bit too loudly. "Opps. Sorry I have a loud voice."

"Um, hi Savannah, um no last name?"

"It's just Savannah." she said flatly as if it should have been obvious. "Models don't need last names. You must have heard of me, I was a Victoria's Secret Angel this past November and I've been in tons of magazines!"

"Can't say I have." Kaylie replied as she filled her glass with orange juice trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "I'm not really into the whole fashion thing or the sexy-tramp underwear and bra set."

Savannah pouted.

"So are you one of Tony's friends?" "Friend" was a bit of understatement though. She sipped her juice. "Are you waiting for him?" _And happened to have lost your clothes?_

"No, silly I slept over." she said cheerfully.

Kaylie nearly spit out her juice. "You what?" He broke up with Pepper hours before and he already had a rebound girl?

"Uh huh." she said with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh, I know you must be Kaylie, Tony's baby sister. God, I don't know why I didn't realize it before. Look, I don't know if it's weird that I'm telling you this, but your brother is extremely amazing during sex-"

"Yes, it's weird." she jumped out of her seat. "Will you excuse me, I need to wake my brother up."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ow," Tony furiously dropped the pillow that Kaylie had just thrown at him. "Shit, K, chill. Why are you so violent in the morning? You'll get wrinkles you know."

"I just met your friend." she said sarcastically. "Miss Victoria's Secret's Model, and I repeat what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Like you've never had a one night stand. Now leave I have a hangover."

"Oh, no you're not getting off that easily."

The door flew open and Kaylie expected Savannah, but instead Steve opened the door already neatly dressed. "Tony."

"What do you want?" he glared at Steve.

"Fury called." Steve explained. "He needs us at the helicarrier."

-End of Chapter Four-

As always, thank you very much for your reviews!


	5. A Treaty

**5. A Treaty**

"Are you sure it's ok for me to come with you to the helicarrier?" Kaylie question as she stepped inside. The helicarrier was docked in the harbor and all around her she could see agents pacing and running all over the place, barely glancing to see Steve, her brother, and Kaylie herself.

"You'll be fine." Tony rolled his eyes at her nervousness. "Trust me, Fury wont kick you out."

Kaylie still didn't look convince as they stepped inside one of the adjoining offices. It was a small room with a small screen, an oval table, and several chairs. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were already there. Thor was the only one missing and he was still currently in Asgard.

Fury raised an eyebrow in Kaylie's direction. "Stark, who is-"

"My sister," Tony waved away his comment as he sat in one of the chairs. "Don't worry, she doesn't have a big mouth. She wont blab anything SHIELD related."

"Hi," Kaylie said feeling extremely uncomfortable and awkward in a room with people she barely knew. "I'm Kaylie Stark."

They mumbled their hellos and Fury warned. "Fine she can stay for this one meeting only." it felt rude to kick her out. "But since you're not part of SHIELD Miss Stark it's better if you don't get involved in our. . .messes."

She nodded quickly. "It wont happen again. I promise."

Fury nodded as he continued on with the meeting. His brown eyes caught Roger's blue eyes. "Rogers, Romanoff and Barton told me they saw you in Queens yesterday. You didn't see anything unusual before they came along, did you?"

Steve frowned. "No. Should I have?"

"Possibly." he said obviously frustrated. "Though they are covering their tracks very well it seems. Recently, SHIELD has had problems."

"Problems?" Bruce frowned. "What kind of problems?" He had been currently staying at the helicarrier and he hadn't seen anything particular unusual about Fury's demeanor. Then again he had been cooped up in his own personal lab most of the time.

"Fury thinks that someone is trying to ambush SHIELD." Clint said as he traced his fingers on one of his arrows. "They have been agent stealing from him."

"Agent stealing?" Tony scoffed.

"He means kidnapping agents." Natasha rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious. "The agents he has sent out don't return."

"Maybe they have better things to do." Tony pointed out. "I sure wouldn't be stuck with him all day."

"There's no need to be rude." Steve scolded. He was getting really tired of Tony's irritably. Yes, he got it that he was annoyed of being forced to be here, but that didn't give the guy a right to be an ass.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember asking for your opinion." he glared at Rogers. "I didn't sign up to become part of the SHIELD national police force. I don't have time for this, I'm leaving." he stormed out of his seat before any of them could get a word out and untimely leaving Kaylie behind in the process.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Clint quipped.

"Sorry." Kaylie smiled awkwardly. "He broke up with Pepper and he. . .well he hasn't taken it well."

Bruce whistled. "Now I get why he's so upset."

"I guess Stark has trouble expressing his feelings." Clint noted. He didn't see Tony Stark as the guy who would get this worked out over a girl.

"He didn't seem to have trouble expressing them now." Natasha pointed out.

"When did this happen?" Steve questioned Kaylie confused.

"Last night." she replied. "Sorry, it was a family thing. But after what happening this morning. . .things are going to change."

Nobody dare comment on what that meant.

"Moving on." Fury interrupted their thoughts, anxious to get back to their task at hand. "Over six agents have disappeared over the last two weeks. That was what Romanoff and Barton were doing last night in Queens hoping for any trace of them, but nothing. Recently the last three disappearances have been Agents Astrid Pennington, 28, Mark Water 22, and Peter Letterman, 26. We don't know who's doing it and at what price, but I want to find out as soon as possible." he sighed exasperated. "So I need all of you to be on task."

* * *

"You don't look like Stark's sister you know." Clint said catching up to Kaylie and Steve after the meeting. "I thought you would be a brunette. I'm Clint Barton."

"Nice to meet you, Tony and me are only half siblings." Kaylie pointed out. "My mother was a blond."

"Miss Stark, we never officially meet during my brief stay in California." Natasha nodded. "I understood you were in Europe at that time."

"Yes, traveling, but you don't have to call me Miss Stark, Agent Romanoff, Kaylie is fine."

"Then you can call me Natasha." she agreed. "How long are you staying in New York?"

"For only a few more weeks." she answered as she noticed Bruce coming her way. "Dr. Banner, it's nice to finally meet you. My brother tells me a lot about you."

"Likewise." Bruce said cheerfully. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you? I think he might need some cheering up. If you know what I mean." There was nothing that made Tony more happy than drinking and partying.

"I don't know." Kaylie trailed off. "He may be at the office, but. . . .

* * *

The Stark Enterprises building was located a few minutes away from Stark Tower. Tony didn't feel remotely better as he entered though the glossy doors and saw Pepper waiting for him at his-well her office since she was CEO.

She didn't look even remotely different. Her hair was still in a ponytail, she was dressed in her suits, and she had everything in perfect order. The only thing different was her eyes that looked a little too puffy.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark." she said as she went to her desk and started pulling out some documents. "I'm glad you could finally show up."

_So we're back to Mr. Stark, huh, _he though grimly. "SHIELD meeting."

"I'm not patronizing you." Pepper said simply as she placed the contracts on the desk knowing that Tony didn't like to be handed things. "I need you to signs these."

Tony squinted at the documents. "What are these for?"

"It's a contract stating that I fully return the power of CEO of Stark Enterprises to you." Pepper said simply.

"What, Pep you don't-"

"I want to, please Tony." she sighed. "I would feel much better, I just don't feel comfortable in that position anymore. I will stay as your assistant if you want me too."

"I'd like that." he said as he took the pen from her. There really seemed no point in arguing, he knew that Pepper wouldn't back down and he was tired of arguing. "So this is really happening, isn't it?"

"It really is." she said feeling uncomfortable. "I think we both need a change."

Tony didn't answer as he signed the documents and handed them back to Pepper. "Will that be all, Miss Potts?"

Pepper smiled slightly at the familiarity. "That will be all, Mr. Stark."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. A Trap

**6. A Trap**

"What did you mean by what you said at SHIELD?" Steve questioned Kaylie a few days later as he handed her a glass of orange juice. "That things were going to change with Tony."

"Honestly I didn't even know why I said that." Kaylie said sighing as she took a sip. "It was just me being a worrywart again. I was just worried that after Tony broke up with Pepper he will return to his old lifestyle. Partying and sleeping around with women and basically being careless."

"I guess you were wrong." he pointed out. Since that first morning Tony hadn't slept with anyone and was actually acting responsible, but Kaylie still wasn't so sure.

They headed out to the main outside patio and watched quietly as the planes flew through the clouds and hearing the noises from the city. She finally got the guts to ask. "Steve, what was your childhood like? I'm guessing it was pretty different from everyone else's lives."

"Well, yeah." he said as his blue eyes landed on the empire state building. "It was the 1940's, but I basically spended my whole childhood inside. I wasn't as healthy as the other kids so my childhood was kind of lonely." he smiled sadly remembering the days that he had been forced to spend in bed. "I did have a good friend, Bucky. He always knew how to pass the time, he was more like an older brother."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead."

"Oh, sorry." she said with a tone of regret. "90 year old super soldier I forgot."

"It's ok." he shrugged. He was eager to know more about her history and Tony's and how the life of his old friend Howard had turned out. "What about you? Did you live with Tony?"

"Half each year from January to June, the other time I spended it with my mother. Or I did before me and Tony were shipped off to boarding school. Maria didn't like me as much before I was the bastard and my own mother didn't like Tony because of the same reason and I guess she was always disappointed that I didn't turn out smart like him." she explained.

"You are smart." Steve clarified. "You're very smart, you're running the Stark company in Malibu all by yourself."

Kaylie smiled disappointed. "Now, before that I was living in Tony's shadow, but Howard spended more time with me than with him, so we were both equally jealous." she hugged her knees closer together. "But weirdly instead of driving us apart it brought us closer."

Both Steve and Kaylie could feel the tense atmosphere surrounding them, Steve regretted asking the question. He cleared his throat. "Hey, do you want to check out the secret meeting place where your father and I used to work?"

She smiled at him surprise. "It's still there?"

"It should be in Brooklyn." he said as he stood up. "Come on, let's go take a look."

* * *

"This is it."

Kaylie looked up at the nearly destroyed store in front of her. The whole street in this particular neighborhood in Brooklyn seemed to be in a bad shape and it seemed nobody lived there except a few stray cats and homeless people.

She frowned. "Are you sure?"

Steve chuckled. "Positive. Don't be afraid, I'm here."

"I'm not afraid." she protested, her face slightly flushed. "I just don't want to be crushed to death."

"Come on, Kaylie." he said as he pushed the door open. They entered the small store that at one point might have been beautiful, but right now it was a mess. There were books, lamps, and old pieces of paper all over the room along with cobwebs and dusts.

It looked like a haunted house.

"Come on," Steve said as he handed her a flashlight as they stepped into the small adjoining room.

"There are just a bunch of books." she said as she looked at the dusty bookshelf.

"Not all of them." he said slightly as suddenly the main bookshelf opened revealing a pair of rusty, cream colored doors. He opened the door with a slight creak. "After you." he said politely.

"Thank you."

Both Steve and Kaylie entered the lighted hallway and Steve looked around impressed. "Wow, I can't believe they still have lights in this place."

"Yeah." he said as he looked around at the old familiar hallways. It felt like just yesterday he had stepped inside them. "Come on, I'll show you Howard's old office."

She nodded as she and Steve continued down the hallway.

"Who's there?" Three armed men suddenly came down the hallway. There were dressed in dark clothing and were each holding guns. They started firing.

Steve immediately grabbed Kaylie's hand and started pulling her back to where they had come from. The gun firing stopped followed by shouting. Steve and Kaylie managed to reached the door where they had just come from, but they found it stuck.

He and Kaylie ran the opposite direction, until they reached a deserted hallway. "Kaylie," he breathed. "I'm going to distract them, you need to find a way out of here, or get someone to come and help us. Stay here, do not leave this hallway."

"What about you?" she protested. "I'm not going to let you leave Steve, you're going to get killed." Why the hell had she even agreed to this?

"I'll be fine." he insisted, forcing a smile as he grabbed a nearby chair. "I have a shield remember?"

"Very funny." she said dryly. "That wont help you for long."

"It will help me for a little while." Steve insisted looking at the stubborn look in Kaylie's eyes. "Please stay here, Kaylie I don't want both of us to end up dead."

"But it's ok for you to end up dead?" she questioned angrily.

"I lived for ninety years." he said evenly.

"Yeah, seventy of them you spended them underwater." she said her voice breaking a little. "Please Steve, don't-"

"Be careful." he kissed her unexpectedly on the cheek, surprising both of them. "I'll be fine."

She watched him as he speeded down the hallway. Kaylie felt her own heart beating rapidly against her chest. She suddenly felt someone pull her by the wrist and drag her into a room.

Kaylie shut her eyes. "Please don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you?" A voice asked amused.

Kaylie opened one blue eye and saw a confused girl standing in front of her, a year or two older than her. The girl had long chocolate brown hair, ivory skin, and dark green eyes. Kaylie recognize her almost immediately. "Astrid Pennington."

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, inching closer her hand still tightly grasp around the gun.

"I saw your picture at SHIELD along with the rest of your teammates, I'm not your enemy Astrid." she told her. "Why are you still alive?"

"I've been hiding." she said after a while.

"And the others?"

She paused. "Dead. What the hell are you doing here, this isn't a public place?"

"We were looking around."

"Who's we?" she questioned. "You mean there's someone else? What kind of idiots are you?"

They heard some guns shooting.

"Quick." she pointed farther down the room. "Hide here."

Astrid and Kaylie managed to crouch under a desk in the room. Astrid kneeled near the doorway, her gun strapped to her side. She was breathing heavily and Kaylie noticed that the cut on her pale cheek was growing deeper.

She turned to her. "You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone, do you?"

"Um, sure." she shakily pulled out her cell phone.

Astrid nodded as she peeked out into the hallway. "There seems to be nobody outside. Hurry, call someone, any one. Tell them we need help and to hurry." she said as she checked her gun. "My bullets are running out."

Kaylie nodded as with shaky finger she dialed Tony's number. She grew more and more desperate when Tony didn't answer.

"What is it, Kaylie?" Tony asked after the third ring. "If you're calling me to tell me what a wonderful time you're spending with Captain Tightass, don't bother-"

"Tony," she interrupted in a hushed tone, trying to keep the tears of fear from falling. "Please, I need your help. I think they're going to kill me-us."

Tony paused for a moment before he asked harshly. "Where are you?"

-End Chapter Six-

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Freedom

**7. Freedom**

"I think we're safe," Astrid breathed as she relaxed, but Kaylie noticed that her finger never left her gun. "For a while at least."

"How have you managed to survive?" Kaylie asked as she managed to wipe away the blood from her cut using her t-shirt. "You've been missing for days."

"Hiding, basically." she said looking at the broken watch across from her. "Hiding and deceiving. Nothing new. I'm more curious how you got here though. I don't even know your name. Are you a friend of Tony Stark's?"

"Sister. Half sister." she corrected when Astrid eyed her blond hair. "Steve and I came here because my father's old office used to be here during the war. I'm Kaylie Stark."

Astrid nodded. "You found out it's not exactly good for sightseeing."

"Yeah." she said dryly. "I guessed that."

Their conversation was cut short, when they heard a voice. There seemed to be only one person. "Kaylie," she whispered. "Be quiet and become as invisible as possible."

"You're not actually going out there, are you?" she hissed. "You'll get killed."

"It's one guy." Astrid hissed back. "I'll be fine, I'm trained for this."

Kaylie looked doubtful as Astrid stepped outside. She flinched when she heard several guns blasting. She shut her eyes tightly, she never liked to hear guns blasting.

"Kaylie?"

She opened her eyes and saw Astrid standing in front of her with a bruise on her forehead. "Here." she handed her a gun. "You'll going to need it. Just pull the trigger, aim, and fire."

"I've never used a gun before. Not even a toy gun." she said nervously.

Astrid didn't seemed to be in the mood for her insecurities. "Kaylie, if we don't get rid of these guys now you and your friend are going to end up dead. Do you think you can do this?"

After a while Kaylie slowly nodded. "All right, follow me."

Kaylie and Astrid walked outside. They stopped short when they heard several voices. She pressed a finger to her lip and Kaylie gulped. Astrid made the motions of numbers.

They entered the hallway and started shooting. Even though Kaylie had a bad aim she took care of a few of them, Astrid could managed the rest.

She felt guilty as she watched the bodies lay on the floor. She gasped when she saw Astrid's side covered in blood. "Astrid, you're bedding."

Astrid wiped away the blood. "It's nothing, I'll take care of it later."

"But-"

"I'll be back," Astrid said as she reloaded her gun. "Be careful and have the gun ready. Do you think that you will be able to handle it?"

She nodded as she tightened her grasp on the gun. "I'll be fine. Just hurry back."

* * *

"Steve, Steve, Steve wake up!" Tony flickered Steve in the ear so hard that Steve's baby blue eyes flew open. "Ow, Tony!" he gave him a dirty look. He looked around and recognize the empty hallway.

Tony was standing there smirking at him in his Iron Man suit making noise just by taking a single step. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Where is Kaylie?"

Steve frowned as he stood up. "Isn't she with you?"

Tony's smile disappeared. "I thought she was with you."

"I was keeping the guys distracted." he bit his lip.

"A load of help that was." Tony snorted as he started walking. "You were passed out."

"Take off your suit!" Steve instructed.

"Huh?" Tony raised an eyebrow as if he were crazy. "Now why the hell would I do that Rogers? I rather avoid bleeding to you know. . .live."

Steve ignored the sarcasm. "So that we can sneak up on them, you can put it on when we start fighting."

"Fine." Tony said after a while as he took off his suit. "But you better watch my back, Rogers. I'm not going to die because of you."

Steve and Tony walked slow steps until they reached the end of the hallway. Tony relaxed when he looked to the side. "Well I'll be," he smiled a little. "I think we over worried too much. Apparently Kaylie has some spunk in her."

Steve felt his whole body relaxed. There were three guys killed on the floor Kaylie was at the end of the hallway, clutching the gun to her chest as if it were a life preserver.

"Kaylie!

"Steve." she smiled at him, putting the gun on the floor. Steve hugged her so tightly she felt like she was suffocation.

"I thought you were dead." he whispered.

"I'm a survivor," she joked uncomfortably. "Uh, Steve can you loosened your grip? You're squishing me."

Steve chuckled nervously. "Sorry." he eyed the gun. "Where did you get a gun? And did you-" he glanced at the dead men.

"No, well yes I have something to do with it but," she shook her head. "Astrid. Astrid Pennington, the agent from SHIELD is still alive."

"I figured as much." Tony said as he looked around. "No offense special K, but just because you take yoga I didn't think you were suddenly a kung fun master." he eyed the gun. "Or knew how to shoot."

Kaylie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for coming, Tony."

"I'm glad that I did," he sneered in Steve's direction. "Otherwise baby sis you and wonder boy would be here instead of these guys." he pointed to the rest of the dead men around them.

"They had guns," he protested. "I had a chair."

Steve turned his head slightly and he froze when he saw a man standing behind Tony, with a gun pointed at the back of his skull. "Stark, watch-"

BAM!

Tony instantly felt something warm and sticky on his forehead. He wiped it away and immediately noticed that it was blood. He raised his head and saw that Astrid was putting her gun away and not giving it a moments thoughts that she had just blew someone's brains out while Tony was standing right there.

She caught his eyes and said simply. "I got you."

"What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded furiously.

"I'm sorry," she scoffed. "Should I have let him kill you? I was doing my job, Mr. Stark."

"You didn't have to kill him." he stated, he felt a bit of pain as he watched the remains of the man. "You could have taken him in for questioning."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at the three other members that laid passed out in the hallway behind her that she hadn't killed. "Believe me, we have all the people that we need for interrogating."

"But-"

"Stark, shut up. Don't argue with an agent." Fury replied as he entered the building followed by several other agents who were immediately taking the others into custody.

"Agent Pennington, good job."

"Good job? She just blew someone's head off."

"I was doing my job, Mr. Stark." she replied irritated.

He glared at her. "Killing? Is that your job?"

"Yes." she spat. "I'm an assassin that's my job. You don't seem to have a problem with Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton doing the same thing."

"That's because-"

"Tony, let it go." Kaylie interrupted her brother. Steve hadn't left her side since they were reunited. "She saved our lives."

Steve gave a small smile towards Astrid's direction. "Thanks Agent Pennington. Without your help both me and Kaylie might have been. . ." he trailed off uneasily.

Astrid's features relaxed, finally she was talking to civilize people. "You have nothing to thanks, now please Mr. Rogers, Miss Stark, please accompany me to the helicarrier." she locked eyes with Fury. "I'm sure Director Fury has some questions for you." she glared at Tony. "You two, Mr. Stark."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Please review!


	8. Kisses

**8. Kisses**

"Sit," Fury barked as he pointed to the three metal chairs stationed in front of his desk. Tony, Kaylie, and Steve followed his orders like naughty children and did as they were told.

Fury was growling at them and the lines on his forehead seemed to deepened.

"Would any of you care to explain what the hell you were doing in enemy territory?" he asked.

Nobody dared offer a response.

"Well?" Fury asked again, clearly not kidding around. "None of you will leave until I'm awarded with a response."

Tony raised his hands in mock surrender. "I was drag over there. Kaylie and Steve are the guilty party." he smirked at Kaylie's glare and at the way that Steve took a deep breath and groaned.

"Rogers," Fury motioned towards him, obviously surprise that Tony wasn't involve in this as well. "What happened?"

Steve squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "I remember that, that used to be an old base for SHIELD. I thought it would be interesting to show Kaylie where her father worked. Neither of us knew that was where the enemy was hidden."

Fury closed his eyes before he turned to Kaylie. "Is that true, Miss Stark?"

Kaylie nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"That headquarters hasn't been used in years," Fury said as he sat back down in his chair. "I'm surprise you still remember it. The good thing is none of you were hurt and you did managed to locate Agent Pennington so for that I thank you. But in the future call SHIELD for backup, not Stark."

"That's it?" Tony asked in disbelief. "They go to some blocked SHIELD location and all they get is a talking too. If that would have been me you would be yelling at me for a week straight."

"You got that right, Stark." Fury didn't miss a beat. "Just be glad it wasn't you."

Tony rolled his eyes as Kaylie and Steve exited the office. They ran into Natasha almost immediately. The red head looked flushed and out of breath like if she had been running.

"Natasha," Kaylie pulled on her leather jacket to stop her. "Are they. . .are they in custody?"

Natasha nodded as she turned her green eyes from Kaylie to Steve and then back to Tony. "Yes, we're interviewing them right now."

Steve cleared his throat. "Any idea who they might be?"

She shook her head. "Not sure yet, but we're working on it. Agents have searched the building and everything has been emptied out. There were only three survivors."

"Well, not to brag, but I do make a pretty good interrogator." Tony raised an eyebrow in Natasha's direction. "What do you say Romanoff, mind if I give it a shot?"

Natasha smirked at Tony. "I'd suggest you leave the questioning to the professionals, Stark."

* * *

"Are you sure, you're not hurt?" Steve frowned as he handed Kaylie a bottle of water. The fear has long left her eyes, but she still looked a bit shaken. "I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind checking you out."

"I'm fine." she said as she took a sip of water and tried to comb her hair so that she didn't look like she just stepped out of the battlefield. She looked around and noticed old Captain America posters.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Vintage Captain American posters. Cool. Was this your old room?"

"No," he shook his head uncomfortably. "It was Phil's. Coulson, he was you could say Fury's right hand man. Anyway he died during the Chitauri invasion." he gritted his teeth. "Loki killed him."

Even though it had been so long ago that it had happened it still irritated Steve whenever someone mention the god's name.

"Hey, hey Steve," Kaylie was squeezing his knuckles gently, but Steve hardly felt it. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok."

"I just can't help thinking, what if I hadn't gotten there in time." he said looking at the floor, his blue eyes filled with hatred. "What if Astrid hadn't been there? Kaylie you could have been killed and then there would be more blood on my hands."

"You can't protect everyone Steve." she said firmly. "Not even me, hey look at me." she stared into his wounded blue eyes. "I don't want you to think like that. You are not responsible for anyone's life but your own. Not Phil's, not my life. Understand?"

"Kaylie," he let out a low chuckle. "You really tell people how you feel don't you?"

"Depends." she shrugged.

"What are you feeling right now?" he whispered.

"Happy I guess." she said searching for the right words. "I'm pretty happy that we're all alive for one thing-"

And then he kissed her.

* * *

"I mean you should have seen her, the girl was like Angelina Jolie in, what's that movie called, oh yeah Mr. and Mrs. Smith she didn't even hesitate before she pulled the trigger bam and then blood and pieces of the guy's brain are flying everywhere." Tony stopped his story telling to look at Bruce and Clint in annoyance. "Are you two listening to me?"

"We're trying too." Bruce's eyes never left his laptop. "But you babble a lot."

"Babble?" he became offended because of the remark. "I most certainly do not babble. Tell him Barton."

"Actually you kind of do, Tony." Clint smirked at him as he began filling his quiver with bows. "You went from last night's game, to your date with Pepper, and suddenly you're talking about Astrid."

"Usually when people converse you speak about one topic and then move to the next." Bruce offered.

"Fine." he crossed his arms stubbornly. "Do you geniuses have anything to contribute?"

"Nope." they responded.

"Didn't think so." he got up. "I'm leaving, you guys have failed to entertain me."

"Oh no, we're scarred for life." he said sarcastically. "Just don't give Astrid any trouble, she was doing her job."

"I get that." he paused. "Maybe I'll just make fun of her a bit."

"I wouldn't advice you do that Tony," Bruce called after him even though he knew that he would never listen. "I meet Astrid before and she can have a temper."

"Please," he snorted. "What could she possibly do? The girl's a midget."

Clint grinned at him. "She could kill you and bury your body in Siberia."

* * *

"Are you actually limping, Penniylyn?" Tony's amused voice rang in Astrid's ears. "I thought you agents were made of steel or something"

"Well, no we're not. And it's Pennington." she said flatly as she turned around trying to avoid limping. "And if you are coming to whine again about why I killed him-"

"Whine." he interrupted, offended. "I most certainly, do not whine."

"Yes, you kind of do." she was having a hard time breathing as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She just wanted to go to her room, take shower and sit in front of the TV watching reruns of Modern Family.

"Prove it, that was just one time and I though we were going to die. I was traumatize." he stopped. "Why are you gritting your teeth?"

"Why am I what?" she snapped.

"Your teeth. I do that when I'm in pain, are you in pain?"

"No." she protested loudly. "Why would I be-"

Everything started spinning and slowly turning black, the voices around her were unrecognizable. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as she hit the floor.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Waking Up

**9. Waking Up**

"Morning,"

Kaylie felt herself flinch unknowingly and the coffee that she was pouring for herself almost landed on the countertop, she managed to settle it down on the counter before she ended up spilling anything.

"Morning," she said trying to ignore the fact that she was jittery, something she rarely was. She put some bread on the toaster. "Want some toast?"

Steve looked disappointed by the conversation. "Um sure."

Kaylie hummed and appeared to be paying extra close attention to the toaster in front of her. But she knew perfectly what she was doing and she guessed that Steve knew too. She was avoiding at all cost a conversation of what had happened. How he had kissed her suddenly after she had practically yelled at him.

Normally Kaylie wasn't so shy when it came to kisses, but this kiss just felt weird, but in a good way.

Now the problem was the after kiss conversation that for some reason she couldn't hold together.

"Kaylie," Steve said. "Look at me."

Kaylie hesitated a bit before she looked at him for a moment.

"I'm very sorry, if I offended you in any way. It was never my intention for me to. . .force myself on you." he blushed as he said it. "Please accept my sincerest apology."

Kaylie almost bust out laughing, in relief. Steve was sorry because he had thought he had offended her? Kaylie had thought that he was going to say that kissing her had been a big mistake.

"Kaylie?" he frowned. "Are you ok?"

She nodded as she blew a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm just glad. I just thought you were going to say it was a mistake."

"Do you think it was a mistake?" he prompted her.

"No," she told him sincerely. "I'll admit I was surprise, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise."

"I'm-I'm glad," he stumbled on his words as he looked at the floor. "So what do we do after this?" he looked generally confused. He didn't know much when it came to relationships.

"Let's just take things slow for now, get to know each other a little better," she decided as she kissed him on the cheek. "Ok?"

Steve nodded, giving her a smile. "Yes, ma'am. I'd like that."

* * *

"Wake up. . .wake up. . .wake up." Astrid felt someone poke her wrist, then she felt a sharper pain. "Ow!" she jerked up suddenly and glared at the one responsible for her misery. The very same person who was sitting in a chair next to her. "Stark!"

Tony raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, it was an accent-"

"What are you doing here?" she stared at her wrist and noticed that she was connected to an IV machine. She looked around until she noticed for the first time that she was in a hospital room. "Where-where am I?"

"In the hospital," he said as if it should have been obvious. "I thought you weren't going to wake up. Hey, Bruce she's awake."

Bruce sighed. "I told you to wait until she woke up on her own, sorry about that Agent Pennington."

"Hey, I saved her life," Tony protested. "It was my right as he savior to wake her up."

"I doubt that you were my savior," Astrid snorted.

"Astrid, do you remember what happened?" he asked her as he checked her blood pressure.

"I fainted," she said trying to remember, but everything was a pretty big blur. "That's about it."

"Yes," Bruce said dryly. "Did you remember that you got shot? On your side, thankfully none of your organs were damaged, but there was a lot of bleeding."

"Oh," Astrid said quietly. Yes, Kaylie had warned her as well, but she had told herself that she would take care of it later. And even though she felt the pain she had sort of. . .forgotten as stupid and unbelievable as that sounded. Astrid had been on so many missions that she sometimes felt that she was immune to pain.

Bruce groaned. "Astrid, you need to stop being so careless when it come to your life."

"I'm not careless," she protested, blushing.

"Who forgets that they were shot?" Tony snorted in disbelief.

Astrid growled at him and thankfully Stark took the hint, he shut up.

"So when can I leave?"

"Probably tomorrow," he frowned. "Though you will need a few days of bed rest. Don't forget that you were shot."

* * *

"Why do you even like this show?" Tony demanded staring at the TV screen that was on the comedy channel. "I don't know why people find The Big Bang Theory so enjoyable."

"I think the better question is why are you even here?" she asked bored as she stared at the TV screen that was currently playing a Big Bang Theory marathon. "The door's right there, you can leave. I didn't remember asking for a babysitter."

Tony pretended to look offended. "I'm doing this from the goodness of my heart."

She rolled her eyes. She doubted that Tony had any goodness. "Don't you have a meeting? Aren't you CEO again?"

"Something like that." he mentally remembered the four missed calls from Pepper on his phone. "I had to deliver some things for Fury and I decided to stop by for a visit. To see if you need apple juice or an extra pillow or something. Is that so wrong?"

Astrid shrugged, feeling sleepy. "Well, thanks, but Natasha is already helping me in that department."

"Hey, you aren't as," he searched for the right word. "What's the word? Oh, yes bitchy today."

"Pain killers." she shrugged, not even offended. Two could play at that game. "And you're not as self centered, it's a nice change."

Tony smirked at her. "Touché. Don't get used to it."

"Don't worry, I wont." she said feeling her eyes grow tired.

Tony settled back on the floor. "Hey, Astrid?" he paused. "Astrid?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Astrid had already fallen fast asleep.

He stood up. He might as well get going, he didn't want to face Pepper's full wrath. Tony stopped at the doorway and stared at Astrid for a few minutes before he looked back and closed the door.

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Feelings

**10. Feelings**

"Kaylie. . .Kaylie, hey," Tony threw a half eaten cracker towards Kaylie's face, it hit her right cheek . "Have you've been listening to a single word I've said?"

Kaylie wiped away the crumbs from her cheek. "Not really, you were saying?"

"I was saying, before you decided to daydream that is, that I was hoping you'd stay in New York for a few more months or maybe even a year." he refilled his coffee cup. "I'm still new with this whole CEO business and since you've been in change of the company in Malibu for four years now I was hoping you'd help your big brother out."

Kaylie bit into her bagel. Yes, she was scheduled to leave next week this was only suppose to be a vacation, but ever since she kissed Steve, well it had turned into something different. Maybe it could turn into something more.

"Well, feedback please?"

An unexpected smile spread on her lips as she put the milk back in the refrigerator. "Sure, I would love to help you out."

"Thanks," he stared at her suspiciously for a few minutes. "Hey, why are you smiling like that? You never smile like that."

Kaylie blushed as she avoided his eyes. "I'm just happy. Can't I be happy?"

Tony was about to respond with a snide comment when Steve stepped into the kitchen ready for his morning jog. "Good morning," he smiled awkwardly at Kaylie and she smiled awkwardly back. "Hi, Kaylie."

"Hi," even she could hear the joy in her voice.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his sister, but didn't offer any comment. He would probably used the information later to make fun of her or blackmail her. The jerk. "Kaylie is staying."

"Huh?" Steve frowned. "She was suppose to leave?"

"Yep, Capsicle," he gave Steve a pat on his shoulder. "She was only suppose to stay for a few weeks, but she's staying for a few more months to help me run the company."

"Really?" Steve said. "That's great, Kaylie. We'll I'll see you later, congratulations again." he left jogging.

Tony started sipping his coffee very slowly.

"Ok, just say it," Kaylie snapped. "Say whatever you want to say and get it over with."

"I'm not saying anything," he rolled his eyes. "Contrary to the popular belief K, I don't spent every waking moment trying to make fun of you or Grandpa. So how long has this been going on, are you two dating?"

"No, well not exactly," she said trying to come up with the right explanation. "We kissed, but-"

"Ew!" Tony squeezed his eyes shut. "Never mind, I do not want to hear how you guys slobbered all over each other."

She rolled her eyes. "We kissed, but we decided to take things slow. I don't think we're even in the relationship phase right now. We're going to take our time."

"Let me give you some advice," Tony shrugged. "Steve's a good guy, don't tell him I said that, just make sure this relationship or whatever you two have is what you both want," he was obviously referring to himself and Pepper now. "Or things could end in disaster."

* * *

"Oh god, Tony are you ok?" Pepper gave him a tight hug as soon as Tony stepped into the office. Her hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were large with worry. "It's on the news, they've called me to issue press conferences and-" her lip trembled. "I thought you, Kaylie and Steve were going to die."

"It's ok," he said pulling away slightly when he noticed half of the office staring at them. Tony glared at them and they immediately returned to work. "I'm fine, Kaylie's fine, Steve's fine. Not a scratch. SHIELD knows how to train their agents."

Pepper looked confused at the mention of Astrid.

"Never mind," he said instead. "By the way, I just wanted to tell you that Kaylie will be starting to work with us-with me for the next few months to help me run the company, I know you're busy and-"

"Yes, my schedule's packed." she said apologetically. "I actually have to check some deliveries right now-"

"Oh," Tony nodded. "Go ahead, I'll get started on some. . .stuff."

Pepper smiled at him once more and Tony looked at her as she left. For the first time he didn't feel heartbroken or sad when he saw her. He felt almost normal.

Maybe they could be friends.

* * *

Tony was trying really hard not to laugh, but unlike most of him accomplishments, he was failing. First of all he was still a little giddy at the prospect of him and Pepper actually being friends without everything getting all weird and second of all Steve Rogers was actually in his office.

"Let me get this straight," he pointed his index finger at Steve. "You want a job?"

Steve nodded. He didn't understand why Tony was so jumpy. "I don't have much experience, but I can learn."

"But why the sudden interest though?" he pressed. "SHIELD is still paying for your needs, like if they were your guardian or something. You still get freaked out every time my cell phone rings are you sure your ready for a job?"

Steve flinched. "Well, I wanted to take a bigger step in my path to get used to the 21st century."

"Right." Tony snorted. "You sure this doesn't have anything to do with Kaylie?"

Steve blushed even darker. "That's not it, I just want too-" he became tongue tied.

"Calm down Capsicle, I'm messing with you," Tony gave his globe a few spins. "You can have a job you have my blessing, just a word of warning. Don't hurt my sister."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Fire

**11. Fire**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Would you please stop that tapping?" Tony snapped as Steve sheepishly put down his pencil. "You're making me nervous."

Steve grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry. I didn't notice."

Clint smirked at him. "I something bothering you, Rogers?"

"Yeah, we heard that you have a new lady friend." Bruce smiled slightly.

"Tony!" Steve protested, the blush rising to his cheeks. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I can't hide things from teammates Tony defended himself, enjoying every moment of Steve's discomfort. "What kind of person would I be?"

"A decent one." Steve murmured.

"I heard that."

Steve turned around to look at the clock. They had been sitting there waiting for Fury for almost an hour, which was weird since he was never late. He was usually early.

Bruce seemed to have the same thoughts. "Where's Fury?"

Steve glanced at the missing chair. "And Natasha?"

"Fury is waiting for Natasha to finish her interrogation," Clint explained. "Apparently even after multiple. . .techniques the guy still isn't talking."

"I wouldn't want to be in his place." Tony snorted. He had seen what the Black Widow was capable of, thank you very much, he didn't want to experience it.

"Who are they anyway?" Steve wondered. "Enemies of SHIELD?"

Clint narrowed his eyes. "Something like that. Let's just say Fury and SHIELD aren't the most well liked organization and leader. It might take Nat a bit to crack him."

"I vote that we ditch this place and go out for Chinese," Tony declared raising up from his chair. "We waited for Fury long enough. Who's with me?"

"In in, after this," Clint corrected and Tony's smile dropped. "It will only be a few minutes I promise and then Fury will yell at us and then we'll be on our merry way to eat dumplings."

* * *

Natasha let out a sharp punch across the guy's jaw. Fred was his name. Fred coughed a little blood and Natasha put his head back in place, Fury was watching behind her.

Natasha stared at him with her big, green jade yes. "Talk."

Fred's voice quivered. "Fuck you."

Another punch.

More groans.

Natasha flexed her knuckles. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," Natasha was tired of playing nice. She had interrogated this guy for a week straight and still nothing, "Talk."

Fred didn't say anything.

Natasha raised her hand again and Fred flinched. "All right, geez chill."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to talk then?"

"Yes, yes, just don't punch me anymore! You could kill a man," he lowered his head. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you wont kill me."

"No promises." Natasha spat.

Fury cleared his throat. "Natasha."

Natasha could tell from his tone that he was desperate for news, for any information. "Fine. I promise I wont kill you."

Fred paused for a moment before he uttered the word. "Gasoline."

She gritted her teeth. Not this stupidity again. "What?"

"Gasoline," Fred stated again. "You know Stark Industries, that big building in the center of New York?"

"Yes," she said tightly. "The offices, continue."

"I have still been in contact with a few more of my allies," he smirked. "Currently Stark Tower is covered head to toe in gasoline, even the inside you could say it's a fire hazard zone. All I have to do is lit one match and-"

Natasha cursed as she glance back at Fury who had heard the entire conversation. Fury nodded. "Get everyone is position quickly. Head everyone to Stark Industries."

* * *

"Are you sure it won be too much for you to handle?" Pepper asked Kaylie. "I mean you just started here, I don't want you to think I'm just leaving you to deal with all the work."

"Pepper, I'm fine," Kaylie laughed as she took the files from Pepper. "The New York company is not that different from Malibu and it's not like your going to the spa you're delivering some papers for Tony."

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know what goes thought that man's head," she pulled out her Blackberry. "Well, I'll be back in a few hours, thanks Kaylie."

"I'll see you later, Pepper."

Kaylie had just hanged up the phone when her assistant, Jessica came into the room carrying papers and her cell phone in the other hand. She had only been working for her for a week, but she was pretty reliable. "Miss Stark?"

Kaylie looked up. "Yes?"

"Miss Astrid Pennington is here to see you. I shall be heading to lunch soon."

"Astrid?" Kaylie frowned. She had thought that after their experience together Kaylie wouldn't see Astrid again. Astrid didn't seem like the sociable type. "Um, have her come in. Have a nice lunch, Jessica."

"Hey, are you busy?" Astrid stepped inside and for the first time since Kaylie had seen her she wasn't dressed in her uniform and was instead wearing jeans and a purple tank top.

"No, of course not. How are you feeling, Tony told me what happened?" she said as she pointed to the chair.

Astrid frowned. "He did, did he? Don't worry it was nothing?"

"That's not normally the response you get when someone get's shot." she mussed.

Astrid smile. "It's my job, it comes with the territory. I actually came to see Tony, I wanted to apologize because he came to visit and I sort of fell asleep." she kept her gaze straight, but she looked embarrassed. "I though he was here."

"He's at the helicarrier right now, but you can wait for him here if you want."

Astrid nodded. "Ok, thanks."

They had been talking for almost twenty minutes when Astrid sniff the air. Her smile disappeared. Smoke? "Is something. . .burning?"

"Probably someone burnt their lunch again," Kaylie shrugged. "We have a cafeteria downstairs. Yesterday they had tuna fish sandwiches, the whole place smelled of fish-"

"No, it doesn't smell like a kitchen fire," she stood up. "Gasoline. Come on, Kaylie we need to go. I think the place is one fire."

She shook her head, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "No, it's not possible, we would have felt the water sprinklers or heard the alarm system-"

"Well, apparently they aren't working," she grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go."

"The door," Kaylie frowned as she tried to open the door. "It's stuck."

"Here, let me do it." Astrid insisted.

"But your injuries-

"Screw it," she huffed as she gave the door a sharp kick. The door opened.

The entire room was beginning to erupt in flames.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!


	12. Rescue

**12. Rescue**

The flames were erupting all around them. No matter where Kaylie looked there seemed to be a new flame sprouting. "We need to get out of here!" she looked around hoping to find something to put the fire out, but she had nothing. "Astrid, are you listening?"

She turned around when she saw that Astrid wasn't responding. "Astrid?"

Astrid stood white face, looking at the flames as if she never seem something like them before. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared, motionless.

"I-I can't." she mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't?" Kaylie snapped hysterically. If they didn't get a move on they were going to die here, didn't Astrid know that?

Astrid didn't respond. She was still staring at the flames as if she were hypnotize. "I told you I can't. . .not again."

Kaylie pulled on Astrid's wrist and practically dragged her down through the only aisle that wasn't currently on fire. She noticed that Astrid wasn't really moving, she was just trailing along really. What's wrong with her?

There was no time to think about that. Last time, she had relied on Astrid to save her life. This time it dependent on her.

* * *

"Finally!" Tony groaned, once Fury stepped in the room. He was walking slowly towards them, wondering how he would tell them that Astrid and Kaylie were currently being set on fire. "You do know is past lunch time, I really can't afford malnutrition."

Fury usually ignored Stark's jokes or maybe even rolled his eyes. But this time he looked grim and frustuarated.

Clint who was an expert on Fury expression's stood up. "Is something wrong, director?"

"It seems that Fred-the name of the man we were interrogating has allies outside. He told Natasha that someone was working for him and that he was planning on burning Stark Tower to the ground." he stared at Steve and Tony who didn't seemed to register it. "Kaylie and Astrid are both trapped in there, as well as whoever works there."

"Son of a bitch," Tony stood up and started walking away. "How long ago?" he demanded.

Fury stayed quiet.

"How long ago?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"And you're telling us now?" even Steve couldn't help, but feel angry with Fury. He could feel a chill go down his spine. "Stark?"

Tony nodded, already out the door. "Suit up."

* * *

"Any idea of how we're going to do this?" Steve tried to keep his voice from quivering as him and Tony approached Stark Tower. Steve was riding right besides Tony who was in his Iron Man suit.

He had been impatient to go, but Steve didn't take directions very well, not that it wasn't obvious, there was smoke coming from miles away.

"We barge in, save them, kill this guy, go out for Chinese food, and then rebuilt a fire resistance building next time." Tony said flatly.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "That's your plan?"

"Why do you have a better plan?"

Steve stayed quiet.

"Didn't think so. Go left."

Steve stopped his motorcycle in front of Stark Enterprises. The fire wasn't as bad as they first through it would be, but it was quickly spreading.

"Stark," Bruce got out of the other car with Clint at his side. Natasha was barking orders to the firemen. "Please tell me you're not going in there."

"She's my sister and Astrid," Tony snapped. "What am I suppose to do, just let them die?"

"Tony," Clint said frowning. "The firemen are doing everything they can."

"And this rate the fumes will kill them first," he turned to Steve. "You coming?"

Steve nodded.

"Good," Tony pulled down his mask. "Let's go."

* * *

Maybe walking around and hoping to find an entrance with an agent trailed behind her in a zombie like state wasn't Kaylie's best plan, but while the other option was burning to death she preferred this one.

The fumes were burning Kaylie's eyes and she felt as if the air was going into her lungs. "Astrid, try not to breath too much. The smoke will get inside."

Astrid didn't responded.

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped, finally losing her patience. "You're suppose to be an agent, you're suppose to have training, you're suppose to help me get through this, because I have absolutely no clue!"

"My parents died in a fire," she said quietly. "I never really like flames. I'm sorry, sometimes I got into. . Shock you could say."

Guilt stabbed her in the heart. "Sorry," she fumbled with the words. "I didn't.-"

"Don't apologize," she said sounding like her own self, though her voice was still a little trembling. "Let's get out of here."

They walked a few more steps, but the flames were getting bigger and the smoke more thick.

"Astrid! Kaylie!"

Astrid stopped short. "Did you here that?"

"Funny, they sounded a lot like-"

Crack.

A large piece of concrete-a piece of the roof above to be exact, fell separating the two girls. Kaylie fell to the side, slightly spraining her wrist, while Astrid laid on the other side.

"Kaylie!" Steve appeared on her side and helped her up. He pushed her blond hair from her face. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." she said. "What are you doing here?"

Steve smiled at her. "Saving you."

"Save it Romeo, Juliet." Tony mumbled. "Kaylie, where's Astrid?"

"Over there," she pointed to the large amount of concrete. "On the other side."

Steve started removing the rocks. "We'll help."

"That will take too long, I'll deal with it. Go!"

Steve and Kaylie slightly hesitated before they took off.

"Astrid?" Tony called out. "Stand back ok?"

He raised his palm up and flames erupted crushing the rocks. Astrid squinted slightly as she felt someone pick her up. "I got you." he murmured.

"Tony," she chocked out.

"Duck." he said.

"Huh, why-"

He didn't even give her an explanation, they were already out the window, flying in thin air.

* * *

"Do you think, they are ok?" Kaylie's blue eyes wandered towards the floor where minutes ago, she and Astrid had been. She had reluctantly let Bruce check her out, but thankfully she hadn't inhaled too much smoke.

Now they were only waiting for Tony and Astrid to come out.

"Of course they are," Steve said confidently. "He's Tony Stark, he has gotten out of worse situations."

At that moment they saw a window break and Tony, holding Astrid appeared in the air. Kaylie relaxed.

"See, told you."

Kaylie squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she murmured.

"What for?" he asked puzzled.

Kaylie kissed him gently. "For everything."

* * *

"They killed my baby." Tony mumbled, using his chopsticks to pick up a piece of orange chicken. "Again."

"Stop your whining," Natasha ordered as she and Clint shared a plate of dumplings. "Everyone's alive and nobody got hurt."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I should know better, not to go to you for comfort."

Kaylie picked up some rice with her chopstick. "So what now?"

"Fury is investigating more," Clint said as he put his arm around Natasha, Natasha pulled it away. "But there shouldn't be any more problems."

"That's what you said last time," Bruce said wearily. "And Astrid and Kaylie almost ended up dead."

"And speaking of Astrid," Tony turned towards Astrid who have been happily eating her chow mien. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I was your savior."

"Don't kid yourself," she put down her chopsticks. "And I already said thank you, I said I owe you one."

"That's not the same thing. Come on say it."

"No,"

"Say it."

"Fine," she sighed. "Thank you, happy Mr. Stark?"

Tony smirked as he took a sip of his wine. "Tickled pink."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Birthday

**13. Birthday**

"Good morning, girlfriend," Steve murmured, as he kissed Kaylie on the cheek.

Kaylie blushed a little. "Good morning, boyfriend."

"Oh my god that still isn't getting old?" Tony demanded as he stepped into the kitchen wearing the clothes that he had worn yesterday. It was obvious that he had slept in them, or hadn't slept in the them since his eyes were tired and red.

Tony scowled at his sister. "Shouldn't you be at work already?"

Kaylie scowled at him. "I'm just a little late." she scrunched up her nose. "And at least I showered."

Tony sniffed the air and shrugged. "Nothing a little cologne wont fix."

Steve groaned. "Tony, that's disgusting."

"Well, I'm off." Kaylie kissed Steve, lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later. Tony, get in the shower."

"Actually," Tony said presently. "I'm not going to work today."

"You're not?"

"No, I have a little business to take care of," he took a bagel and bit into it. He smirked at her. "Jealous?"

"Hardly," she snorted. "I'm not the one that Pepper's going to kill."

"I called her earlier," he said easily. "Believe me, she already blew all her steam off."

Once Kaylie left Tony and Steve stayed in the kitchen. Tony was looking at Steve in a way that was making him uncountable. "What?"

"I need your advice."

"My advice? What for?"

"Well, Kaylie's birthday is in a couple of days an-"

Steve interrupted him. "Wait, it's almost Kaylie's birthday?" He was bad at remembering birthdays and if someone didn't tell him, he would probably forget. "When?"

"The day after tomorrow." Tony smirked at him. "Aren't you suppose to be the model boyfriend? You don't even know when your own girlfriend's birthday is."

He flushed. "It was a mistake. Why do you need my advice for?"

"Well, I want to plan her a big party for starters, just a couple of friends since she doesn't know anyone here and I want to get her a present." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Except I don't know what to get her. Do you have any idea?"

Steve shook his head.

Tony scowled. "A load of help you are. Never mind, I'll figure something out. I'm going to go shower. Text me, if you come up with anything."

Steve frowned. "How do you text again?"

Tony groaned. "Never mind, just call me."

* * *

What could he possible get Kaylie? Steve's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he entered his room. He had only known Kaylie for a few weeks and up until then he noticed that he only knew a few things about her. Certainly not anything gift related.

He bended down and pulled out a box. He opened it and smiled sadly down on it. It was filled with mementos from his past life. Old letters, a few pictures, his old helmet, and this.

He picked it up in his hands gently. It was his mother's bracelet A small silver one with faux emeralds. His father had given it to his mother on their twentieth wedding anniversary. It just needed a little polish and I would be as good as new.

It wasn't exactly a birthday present that most people had in mind, but who knew maybe Kaylie would like it.

* * *

"Hey, what does Astrid like?"

Clint and Bruce looked up from their game of chess. Bruce frowned. "What? What type of question is that?"

"It's just a simple question, what does she like?" Tony said impatiently as he faced Clint. "Barton, you've worked with her longer, anything?"

"Well," he frowned, trying to think. "She likes gummy bears, yogurt covered pretzels, and-"

"Not food." he said.

"Well, she's not exactly Chatty Cathy," he said trying to think.

"She told me once she had always wanted to visit Rome." Bruce said.

"Rome." Tony said slowly. "Rome. I can do that."

* * *

"You're not trying to kidnap me, are you?" Kaylie asked half jokingly as Pepper wrapped a bandana over her eyes. "Because I left work early yesterday and Tony didn't even bother to show up."

"I can handle your brother," Pepper giggled. "And I'm not trying to kidnap you, promise."

Everything was dark as soon as Pepper tied the bandana around her eyes. She heard the slight voices of people and the ding of the elevator. She felt Pepper take off the bandana from her eyes.

Her blue eyes widened in shock. "You guys!"

Her brother Tony, Steve, and the rest of the Avengers were there including some people from the office and Astrid. The living room was decorated in many pink and white balloons. In a nearby table there was a small stack of presents along with a white cake with pink sugar roses.

"Happy birthday, baby sis," Tony said cheerfully as he handed her a glass of champagne. "Do you like it?"

"Tony!" she pretended to be mad. "You tricked me."

"You're easy to trick," he said as he led her towards a large man with blond hair. "This is the only avenger that you haven't meet. Kaylie, this is Thor, Thor this is my little sister, Kaylie."

Thor bowed and kissed her hand. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Kaylie. I am very sorry that I couldn't greet you sooner, I had some business to take care of in Asgard."

"Very nice too meet you, Thor." she giggled. "I know you like sweets, so I hope you like the cake."

"I have tastes it, it was very delicious."

"Thor!" Tony snapped as he looked back at the cake and noticed that there was a missing piece. "You're suppose to wait until Kaylie blows out the candles."

"I did not know of this tradition, forgive me."

"Forgive nothing, go and buy a new cake!"

Leaving Tony and Thor to their bickering, Kaylie went towards where Steve was waiting for her in the corner of the room. She put her arms around his neck. "Did you and Tony plan this?"

He nodded. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least."

He pulled out a small, green box with a white ribbon. "Here. Happy birthday."

"Steve, you didn't have to get me anything." she said as she opened the box. She was staring at a small silver bracelet with emeralds.

"It was my mother's."

"Steve," she murmured as she slipped the bracelet into her wrist. It was a bit big, but she could get it altered later. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Do you really like it?" he said nervously. "I know it's not what you usually give on someone's birthday-"

"Steve," she interrupted placing a hand on his wrist. "I love it. Honest. Thank you."

He smiled. "Happy Birthday, Kaylie."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Epilogue: New Start

**14. Epilogue: New Start**

"What are you doing?" Kaylie giggled as Steve practically dragged her into the outside patio. "Tony is going to start whining if we don't help him clean up."

"He and Astrid can handle it." Steve reassured her. "And it's still your birthday for another. . .fifteen minutes."

"Tony, wont care." Kaylie pulled him forward, enjoying Steve's warm, soft kisses.

Steve pulled back gently. "Wait."

Kaylie frowned. "What?"

"We haven't even gone out on our first date, yet." he frowned, looking seriously apologetic. "Gee, Kaylie I'm sorry I kissed you and I haven't even taken you out on a proper date yet."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "That's what got you so upset?" Steve, we haven't had the time. There's a difference. Besides I'm going to Malibu next week to pick up the rest of my stuff." she murmured as she started playing with the buttons of his polo. "How would you like to join me, soldier? The beach would make an ideal first date."

Steve kissed her on the forehead, a loose blond curl around his finger. "I'd like nothing more, Miss Stark."

* * *

"How did we get stuck doing the cleaning? All those guys just left, Kaylie and Steve as well. I knew we should have hired a maid," Tony stopped sweeping to throw a sponge in Astrid's direction. "Hey, I'm suffering here. The least you could do is show some concern."

"No, you're whining." Astrid corrected catching the sponge with ease. "And are you seriously going to make your sister clean on her birthday?"

Tony paused. "Good point."

"Oh, and another thing why do you keep asking about me?" Barton told me you basically asked Bruce and him to fill up a questionnaire."

Tony refused to loose his cool. "Curiosity. For Twitter. Blackmail. All that good stuff."

Astrid didn't believe him, he was a lousy liar. "Well, whatever the reason is, it's creepy. If you want to know something all you have to do is ask."

Tony grinned at her devilishly. "Really?"

"Appropriate questions, only." she concluded as she dusted off her jeans. "It was a nice party. See you, Tony."

"Hey, wait a sec do you want to go to Rome?" he blurted out. "With me?"

Astrid cocked her head to the side. "Rome? Where did you get that idea from?"

"It's part of my getting to know you research. Barton, told me you've always wanted to go to Rome. I have a private jet ready."

She smiled unexpectedly. "Thank you, but I'd like to get to know a person better before I travel with them."

"Some other time, then?"

Astrid nodded. "Promise."

"Hey, Astrid," he bit his lip. "How about we speed up the whole getting to know you procedure? Shawarma, tomorrow afternoon. My treat."

Astrid nodded, smiling at him. "Shawarma it is."

**THE END**

Thank you so much to everyone that read reviewed, favored, and followed!


End file.
